


【喻叶】《黑暗童話》藍鬍子

by Zoujinjin



Category: all葉 - Fandom, 喻葉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 很久的文，補在ao3沒有修改過，所以，或許，文筆和現在會不太一樣
Kudos: 2





	【喻叶】《黑暗童話》藍鬍子

**Author's Note:**

> 很久的文，補在ao3  
> 沒有修改過，所以，或許，文筆和現在會不太一樣

叶修生在一個貧困的小區裡  
父母早已丟下他和一個妹妹，去了遠方  
為了養活妹妹和自己，叶修什麼事都做過  
他能不動聲色的偷走別人的錢包，偷偷翻進有錢人的住處偷食物，又或者搶下富商的貨物  
反正富人是踩在他們身上致富的  
每次叶修都会這樣安慰自己  
有一天，叶修在散步時遇到了剛被攔截完貨物的馬車，想繞進去看看還有沒有殘羹時，看到一個負傷的男人  
"嘖嘖，遇上了不好的強盜阿..."  
就算是貧民窟的孩子，攔截貨物時是見好就收，最多打昏而已，從不拿刀拿槍傷人  
地上一攤一攤的血液讓叶修對男人有些同情  
男人衣著不奢華，如果沒看見他身邊的財寶盒的話還以為是平民百姓  
這點讓叶修對男人有些好感  
他還以為所有有錢人都是一副油膩圓胖，奢侈的傢伙  
男人似乎是失血過多疼昏了，靠在石頭邊休息  
叶修看看，原本打算回頭就走，但心中那個良心扯住他  
最近這個路上不安寧  
有些強匪看目標沒有值錢的物品，還會傷害那人來出氣  
"....看他今天夠倒楣的份上...."叶修自我安慰著，托起男人一隻胳膊回家  
蘇沐橙打開門時，被硬生生的嚇了好大一跳  
身高和體重的關係，叶修可以說是讓男人小腿處在後面摩擦地面，而自己彎著腰，將男人大部分身子扛在背上  
導致蘇沐橙一開門就看見一顆垂著的頭在移動  
趕緊將人安置好，傷口纏上繃帶，蘇沐橙走到氣喘呼呼灌水的叶修身後，伸手揉按著自家哥哥酸疼的部位  
那小小的肩膀肩負著太多東西了  
蘇沐橙不由的想掉淚  
叶修總不願讓她做些體力活，說女孩子在家煮煮飯縫縫衣服就好，粗活讓哥哥來做  
"辛苦嗎？"將頭輕輕靠在眼前少年背上，蘇沐橙隔著衣服印了一吻  
"辛苦阿"叶修也不隱埋，語氣中帶著笑意"但為了你，這些都值得"  
眼淚要潰提了  
"嗯…那個人應該醒了了吧？"吸吸鼻子，蘇沐橙試著轉移話題"我去拿點水"  
"我去看看"叶修起身  
男人已經坐起身，正左右張望  
聽到叶修走來的腳步聲，緩緩回頭  
"命真大阿你"叶修走過去盤腿做到男人身旁"還好今天是哥救了你，要是把你放在那不管的話，到了晚上就由你好受了"  
男人聽著，眼神垂向手上的繃帶  
因為不熟練，那繃帶綁的亂七八糟，不過還是有止血的效果  
"謝謝你救了我"男人笑笑，彎起的眼如新月般，"我叫喻文州，你叫什麼名子?"  
"叶修，給你水喝的是我妹妹沐橙"叶修也不怠慢介紹起來  
聊了幾句後，蘇沐橙也出來喊吃飯了，兩人的談話才結束  
"這裡只有飯糰"叶修把食物遞過去給喻文州  
"謝謝"  
叶修擺擺手，說了句這裡很窮你趕快好起來不要在消耗我們的食物了  
雖然說的話不中聽，但叶修還是按時幫男人換藥療傷，沒事時還會聊幾句  
持續到喻文州傷好了，準備離開的日子  
"別再做偷竊的事了，來我家吧"喻文州輕皺著眉，眼裡盡是擔憂  
"我知道你捨不得你妹妹，她可以住在我另一棟房子裡，你就負責看照我就好"  
叶修思考著，最後被蘇沐橙說服答應了  
在豪宅裡，沒有妹妹在身邊讓叶修有些不習慣，但一想到妹妹受到照顧，馬上提起精神工作起來  
就這樣過了一個禮拜  
在這期間，叶修不只一次思考為什麼喻文州看到自己時老是靠得極近，邊交談邊行走時另一隻手要像柔饅頭似的揉捏自己的臀部，還有最不習慣的...  
制服  
喻文州的房子極大，但傭人不多，大多數時間都看不到任何人影  
這讓叶修有些鬆口氣  
喻文州給他制服時，說是因為臨時，制服size不對，委屈讓他穿上有些小的衣服  
導致涼風一吹時，胸前被凍到挺立的乳頭就會凸出，撐起制服  
第一次讓喻文州看見時，對方一臉平常的用雙手搓揉自己的凸起，說是給他消消  
叶修半信半疑，但想對方總不會有奇怪想法，所以任喻文州動作  
可是經過搓揉的乳頭卻更挺立了，而叶修也被用的嬌喘連連，在一次被要求揉揉時趕忙拒絕對方下步動作逃走  
留下一臉高深莫測的喻文州  
拿到新制服是胸前兩點被搓揉調教到一見到喻文州就挺立的地步時  
新制服比較舒適，但不知設計師設計這衣服時的想法，一穿上制服時，胸前的兩點一定會露在外面，而衣服領子邊緣非常巧的在乳頭邊緣  
一走起路來總摩擦的讓叶修滿頭大汗  
說完衣服就要說褲子，喻文州說因為要工作，褲子採清爽涼快為主，所以給了叶修一件小短褲  
顧名思義，一件小短褲  
小到穿四角內褲時內褲會外露，褲襠有微微的鼓起  
喻文州貼心的送上三角褲給叶修  
雖然這無法改變彎腰或走路時春光總外洩  
一天，喻文州把叶修叫來，給他一串鑰匙  
"這裡的門你都可以自由進出，看到喜歡的可以拿走，想給妹妹的話先放到我書桌上，到時候一起去見她"喻文州摸摸叶修的頭頂"可是，走廊盡頭那往下階梯的門絕對不能打開"  
他語氣認真，叶修沒多問點了點頭  
"好孩子"喻文州微彎腰抱住叶修，接著低頭拿地上的行李  
"呀阿!"叶修小聲叫了一聲，趕緊對投來疑惑目光的喻文州道別  
看著大門被關上，叶修這才放心的伸手抹自己左乳一下  
"....."  
乳頭上有些濕潤，叶修催眠自己肯定不是喻文州彎腰時偷舔他的乳首  
十幾扇的房門繞了好多次，適合沐橙的漂亮衣服也挑了夠多  
叶修沒拿多餘的東西，喻文州對他極好，三餐吃美食，要動蠻力的粗活不給他做，他沒道理多拿男人的東西了  
"還有一扇門..."叶修把玩手中的鑰匙，搖搖頭想甩開打開房間門的想法  
腦中小天使和小惡魔正愉悅的打起架來  
"偷偷看一眼...沒關係吧？"最後小惡魔勝利，叶修走向走廊盡頭的樓梯  
心虛的左顧右盼，看沒人才偷偷的走下去  
房間門是上好的鐵做的，上面畫著花紋  
將鑰匙插入轉動，叶修走了進去  
"是沐橙小姐對吧？主人要我帶您到客廳去"老管家彎腰行禮，帶著蘇沐橙走到一扇大門前  
"我去稟告"老管家將蘇沐橙扶到一旁的椅子上，接著扣扣門進入房間  
很快老管家又出來了，他對蘇沐橙微微欠身"主人說請您稍等他一下，他正和令兄長談話"  
蘇沐橙有些激動的起身，她有好多話想和哥哥說  
想問他吃飽了嗎？穿暖了嗎？過得好嗎？有沒有不順心的事?之類的事  
心裡有些小激動，蘇沐橙興奮的臉蛋有些紅  
但時間讓她有些不耐煩，老管家早就離開了，她決定偷偷看客廳的現狀  
小步走到木門前，蘇沐橙再次確認沒人經過，透過門縫看了進去  
客廳中，自家哥哥穿著暴露，嘴咬著紅色小球，全身被紅繩以龜甲方式束縛，正不知廉恥的面對大門張開腿，屁股對準後方男人的陽物自動上下  
少年的胸前凸起被穿上乳環，挺起的花莖頭部也被扣上一個，隨著少年動作搖晃  
"換個姿勢?"男人問，下秒他親親少年的臉頰，讓他翻過身面對自己  
蘇沐橙一看差點尖叫，哥哥背上鞭痕交錯，尤其是兩團肉臀，巴掌印和乾涸的蠟油清晰可見  
但哥哥只是像著魔似的扭動自己的屁股，去討好男人  
"我的小野貓...淫蟲的滋味如何?"男人壞笑，手撫上少年腹部，低聲唸了一段咒語  
原本無神的少年雙眼猛然睜大，掙扎想推開男人，但男人雙手托起少年臀部，強制撐開無法閉合的菊穴  
"唔嗯！"一股液體從洞中噴出，接著又噴出好幾股  
少年哼了一聲，流淚閉上眼  
而蘇沐橙的意識也在最後消失


End file.
